


Эй, Алек

by Furimmer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Malec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Лидия продолжает улыбаться, словно ничего не обычного не произошло.— Я не могу дышать, — выдавливает Александр.— Я знаю.Лидия улыбается, она всё понимает.Однострочники Malec.





	Эй, Алек

**1\. Флирт**

Маг несёт какую-то ахинею, при этом озорно поглядывает на Алека. Юноше кажется, что он не видел ничего более нелепого в своей жизни. Только сердце почему-то отплясывает бешеный танец, в груди разливается тепло, а на щеках предательский румянец. Какие глупости!

**2\. Помощь**

Магнус из последних сил удерживает заклятие и кажется на грани обморока. Александра затапливает отчаяние, ещё ни разу в жизни он не был настолько бесполезен. Юноша падает на колени перед магом, подхватывает, поддерживая его. Магнус смотрит на него с непонятной теплотой.  
— Помоги мне… Мне нужна твоя сила…  
Лайтвуда всю жизнь учили, что нежить не ровня сумеречным охотникам, и им нельзя доверять. Александр твёрд в своих убеждения, и ничто не способно изменить их. Но Алек сжимает ладонь мага и с губ срывается:  
— Возьми сколько тебе нужно.

**3\. Смелость**

Для настоящего охотника смелость — одна из составляющих его личности. Если не быть отважным, то не сможешь проявить себя в бою. Александр Лайтвуд — один из самых лучших и отважных охотников своего времени, но за всю жизнь, единственное, где ему не хватало смелости — это любовь. Он никогда не мог признать свои чувства.  
До появления Магнуса в его жизни.

**4\. Награда**

Магнус Бейн прожил слишком много лет, чтобы позволять чувствам мешать его работе, и уж тем более позволять им влиять на оплату. Но когда Александр протягивает ему лук и стрелы, Магнус не может уйти.  
— Знаешь, абсолютно не знаю, что мне с ними делать, поэтому, пожалуй, оставлю их на хранение у тебя, пока не придумаю, как их использовать, — улыбаясь произносит маг.  
Алек улыбается в ответ.

**5\. Свадьба**

Свадьба — одно из самых волнительных событий в жизни любого человека. Сердце бьётся в груди как оголтелое, руки трясутся, и кажется, что не можешь вздохнуть, а время вокруг замерло и не хочет избавить тебя от всех этих мучений.  
С Алеком не происходит ничего.  
Улыбающаяся Лидия в ослепительно красивом платье не спеша идёт к алтарю. При её появлении весь зал вздыхает от восхищения. Александр не чувствует ничего.  
Но когда жених и невеста уже готовы нанести руны, дверь распахивается, и человек в чёрном спешит по проходу. Алек забывает, как дышать. Сердце готово выскочить из груди, ладони вспотели, и время кажется остановилось.  
Магнус Бейн замер посреди зала и с вызовом смотрит в глаза Александра.  
— Эй, Алек, — Лидия продолжает улыбаться, словно ничего необычного не произошло.  
— Я не могу дышать, — выдавливает Александр.  
— Я знаю.  
Лидия улыбается, она всё понимает.

**6\. Смелость (2)**

Александру никогда не хватало смелости, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах даже самому себе. Но услышав слова Лидии, о том, что он заслужил счастье, Александр понимает, что за него придётся бороться иногда даже с самим собой. И потому не раздумывая ни секунды он притягивает Магнуса к себе и целует на глазах у сотни охотников.

**7\. Подарок**

За свою долгую жизнь Магнус привык, что к нему приходят только тогда, когда от него что-то требуется. И если он получает что-то от других существ, то только в качестве оплаты за свои услуги. И когда Александр протягивает ему нечто в подарочной упаковке, Бейн не знает, как ему реагировать.  
— Это подарок, — говорит Алек, Магнусу кажется, что он ослышался.  
— Подарок? Мне?  
Алек улыбается.  
За всю его жизнь никто не относился к Бейну с такой бескорыстностью и трепетом. Маг прижимает оберег к губам. Он будет хранить его вечно.

**8\. Первый**

Когда Александр признаётся, что у него никогда не было отношений, Магнус не знает, как на это реагировать. Миллион мыслей разрывает сознание. «А что если.? А вдруг.?» Различные вариации прокручиваются в голове Магнуса, но всё сводится к единственному вопросу: а что если, Александр, согласился на отношения с ним только потому, что у него никогда и никого не было, и он не знает, чего он хочет на самом деле? Вдруг он просто запутался? И Магнусу впервые за много лет становится страшно.  
— Тебя напугало моё признание? — как бы между прочим интересуется Лайтвуд.  
— Нет, — врёт Магнус.  
Напугало, очень напугало. Но не так, как ты думаешь, я просто боюсь потерять тебя, когда ты поймёшь, что я не то, что тебе нужно, — проносится в голове Бейна.  
— Меня не волнует, сколько у тебя было, — Александр справляется со своей ревностью.  
— А меня не волнует сколько было у тебя, — отвечает Магнус и целует Алека. Ему и правда плевать. И раз уж он стал первым, то надеется стать единственным.

**9\. Имя**

— Александр.  
С того самого момента, как Магнус узнал имя Лайтвуда, он обращался к нему именно так: Александр. Это было непривычно и ужасно резало слух. А Магнус произносил его имя то с придыханием, то раскатисто, порой чуть насмешливо, и иногда чётко и резко:  
— Александр.  
— Почему ты называешь меня так? — не выдержал однажды Алек.  
— Потому что это твоё имя? — Магнус закатил глаза.  
— Ты понял о чём я. Никто меня так больше не называет, для всех, кроме тебя, я Алек.  
— Тебе не нравится, что я тебя так называю? — насмешливо протянул Магнус.  
— Нет, просто непривычно. Так почему?  
Магнус улыбнулся и притянул Алека к себе.  
— Я называю тебя Александр, — Бейн провёл пальцем по губам Алека, очерчивая их контур, — потому что это очень красивое имя, — наклонился, слегка коснулся губами губ Лайтвуда, смазав поцелуй и выдохнул: — как и его обладатель.  
Александр рассмеялся, вовлекая Магнуса в новый поцелуй.

**10\. Выбор**

Магнусу слишком много лет, чтобы открываться для новых чувств и впускать кого-то в своё сердце. Маг уже давно осознал, что ничего, кроме боли это не принесёт, и в конечном итоге, он снова останется в одиночестве. Вот его удел. Но прижимая к себе спящего Александра, Магнус впервые в жизни готов отказаться и от магии, и от бессмертия.  
И Магнус наконец-то счастлив.


End file.
